The Truth
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: A visit from Eddie's mom leaves him full of doubts.


Megan I hate you. You were supposed to talk me out of writing this.

* * *

**Just so you know just so you know**  
**I never thought you'd let me go**  
**I don't even know the truth**  
**Yeah we were fine, yeah we were fine**  
**Then all at once you changed your mind**  
**And I was gonna marry you**

~Tristan Prettyman

* * *

"Excited to see your mom slimeball," Patricia asked. Eddie had been pacing the entry hall's floor for about an hour now. Patricia had found herself seated on the stairs watching him.

"I haven't seen her since June," he sighed. She knew what he meant. He had spent the most of the summer here in England versus home in America. He had spent only 3 weeks with his mom and that was about eight months ago.

"It's only been a few months."

"It's been eight and she's meeting you."

"So are you nervous?"

"I guess you could say that," he sighed continuing to pace.

"It's going to be fine you know," she muttered. She opened her mouth the speak again but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Patricia pulled herself up so she was standing as Eddie bounced over to the door. Patricia in a way was thankful none of the other students in the house were home at the time. It was just her, Eddie, and Trudy, and Trudy was busy in the kitchen at that current moment. Patricia watched as a taller blonde women stepped in.

"Yacker this is my mom. Mom this is Patricia," he said nervously. He really cared about Patricia and was nervous about how her meeting his mom was going to go. He wanted his mom to like Patricia, because honestly, his mom's opinion mattered to him.

"Evangeline Weston," she said with a smile, "Eddie couldn't stop talking about when he was home."

"Mom," he moaned.

"It's true Edison," she said with a laugh.

"Okay maybe," he sighed. Patricia didn't know what to say.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weston," she smiled. Eddie had already briefed Patricia on his life back in America. He had told her about how his mom had gotten remarried when he was ten bringing along a step sister Kellie. Then how when Eddie was twelve, his half sister Liz was brought into the world. There was also the fact that when Eddie was fifteen, a half brother, James, joined the family.

"Eddie never mentioned how pretty you were," Patricia froze. She had no clue how to respond. She was supposed to be the calm and collected one today, and here she was nervous about meeting her boyfriends mother. She had known her boyfriends father almost longer then her boyfriend had known him, so that hadn't been a huge issue other then the whole sending Piper in her place thing. However this was Eddie's mom. This was the women that had raised him. Patricia felt in some ways she'd have a standard to live up to. She wanted to impress his mom. Patricia had found herself dragged into the living room where the two caught up, and occasionally pulled her into the conversation.

"Would you two look at the time," Evangeline said suddenly looking at her watch, "I need to get going. Why don't you two let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night. I'd love to talk to you more Patricia."

"What do you say Yacker?"

"Yeah sounds good," Patricia said quietly.

"You're not going to send Piper in, in your place again are you," he teased.

"No I'll bring myself," she smiled. Patricia watched as Eddie bid his mother goodbye, even though they'd be seeing each other the following night.

**o**

"You look beautiful," Eddie's smiled widened as Patricia reached the final step.

"Not so bad yourself slimeball," she smirked.

"My mom just called, and I kind of have some news," he murmured.

"She's backing out and we don't have to go to a restaurant, because you know I don't do restaurants," she laughed.

"No."

"Out with it then," she snapped.

"Somehow my dad is no joining us," he sighed staring at the floor. She knew exactly what he meant. His parents didn't get along, making this night all the more nerve-wracking.

"Everything will be fine," she murmured.

"I hope your right," he muttered grabbing her hand and guiding her out the door to the waiting cab.

**o**

She couldn't have been anymore wrong. The night so far had consisted of their reservations being messed up causing the four to have to wait an hour before being seated, and his parents fighting. Now at the table their fighting had only gotten worse, until it stopped and silence engulfed the four.

"So you did you two meet," Patricia spat out suddenly, regretting it right away, upon seeing the color drain from Eric and Evangeline's faces. She scrambled trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"Well I was studying abroad here in England when we met," Evangeline was the first to speak up. She was content at leaving it at that. Her son's girlfriend certainly didn't need to know that she was twelve years younger then Eric, and that he had been her advisor when they met.

"So how long were you England," Patricia said in hopes of turning the conversation around. She had noticed Eddie tense up slightly next to her, which was a sign she had messed up again.

"I was here for 6 months with school, but then spent an extra year here with Eric after I found out I was pregnant," Evangeline responded calmly. Mr. Sweet was nervously drumming his fingers on the table.

"Eddie mentioned you had spent some time in the states when he was younger Mr. Sweet how long were you there," she said. She knew she should stuff the questions as the air around them had grown more tense but now that she was asking she couldn't stop herself.

"Eric spent 4 years with us in America."

"I would've answered myself Evvy."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that Eric."

"You never hated it before."

"Yes but that was the past."

"I don't see why it needs to stay in the past."

"I loved you, you know? You broke my heart, and now you're here tonight acting like nothing is wrong," she spat. Tension was rising. Eddie's hand had darted under the tabled and grabbed tightly onto Patricia's. Both could feel an argument would be starting and neither knowing what to do. Silence engulfed them as the tension continued to rise.

"Nothing to say what else is new? You were never one to deal with the fighting, that's the real reason you left isn't it," she snarled.

"No that's not it."

"I was going to marry you Eric, but you never wanted that. Maybe that's really it you didn't want to settle down. Why would you want a wife and a kid? Five years we spent trying to make it work. And you know what? It doesn't matter Eric. It was a mistake. I regret ever meeting you. I regret falling for you. I regret everything. It was a mistake." Patricia could feel Eddie freeze next to her.

"You know I never wanted kids," Eric said softly.

"I know. All the more reason it had been a mistake."

"Would you look at the time, we have a curfew. Eddie and I ought to get back," Patricia said suddenly standing up. She jerked Eddie out of his chair and dragged him outside with her.

"My mom just called me a mistake Yacker," he murmured as the stepped into the cold February air.

"She didn't say that."

"She sure as hell implied it," he said kicking at the sidewalk.

"Maybe not," she said. She had no clue what to say. In a weird way she had to agree with him. Evangeline had just said the entire thing had been a mistake and that she had regret everything, but did she mean her son was a mistake?

"She did, she's got Bruce now," he scoffed. He didn't hate his step father, step sister, or half siblings, but you could always tell there was a little bit of disdain for them.

"Yeah but she still loves you," she was trying her hardest to make him feel better about the current situation with not much luck. What does one even say when there boyfriend may or may not have just gotten called a mistake by his own mother.

"She and Bruce have their happy little family with Kellie, Liz, and James. They don't need me. They don't want me. She was eager to ship me off here, and she wasn't even around when I got on the plane to come back here. You know she doesn't even want me to come home this summer? She wants me to stay here." Patricia stared at him. Maybe his mom did mean it. Maybe he had been a mistake to her.

"Maybe you're just overreacting."

"I don't think I am. My entire life, she's kept me distant. She pushed me further away when she met Bruce. She never wanted me Yacker. My dad never wanted me either."

"Well screw them," she sighed. Eddie turned to face her raising an eyebrow.

"Let's get out of here, you know we never got to eat, so I think we should go back to the house and have one of those boy sandwich of yours," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I just want to get home and sleep. It's been an exhaustive night," he frowned. He never turned down a boy sandwich. His mom's words had really hurt him.

"Well you can lay down, and I'll make you a boy sandwich and if you're asleep when it's done I can stick it in the fridge for later," she said. Usually she'd tell him what a chump he was being, but she could tell he had been hurt and didn't want to make him any more upset. She sat herself next to him on the bench. They waited in silence for the cab to pull up. The cab finally pulled up after what seemed like hours. The two rode back to the house in silence, neither knowing what to say. Neither knowing what the other would want to hear. When they reached the house Eddie made a beeline for his room, and Patricia headed to the kitchen. Time seemed to drag on, but eventually Patricia was making her way to Eddie's room two hoagies in hand. She didn't bother knocking just opened the door and stepped in.

"I made you a boy sandwich. I know you said you didn't want one but you're still up," she said staring at him. He had all his attention on something in his hand. She set the sandwich down on the end table to see what he was looking at.

"There Christmas card. No mentions of me," he murmured noticing her looking. She stared at the picture. Evangeline and Bruce were sitting in the back of the picture gazing at each other. Two year old James settled in her arms. Sitting in front of them were fifteen year old Kellie and five year old Liz. She read what the card had said "Happy Holidays from the Westons: Bruce, Evangeline, Kellie, Liz, and James.

"Well you were here over Christmas," she said she had no clue where she meant to go with that, she just hated seeing how hurt he was.

"They could've mentioned me. I mean after all they did send me the card. They didn't call me at all on Christmas. You know what else I found out?"

"No."

"They went to my mom's parents for Christmas. I've never spent a holiday with my mom's parents, so why is it that when I'm gone they spent a holiday with them? They hated me. I was there first grand child. I was born out of wedlock. My dad was the creepy old guy to them, and I was the mistake. That's all I've ever been to my family the mistake."

"You're not a mistake to me," she found herself speak suddenly.

"You're the only person to think that then."

"Eddie."

"Yacker." She froze. She actually had no clue what to say next thankfully they were interrupted by a stomach growling.

"You're hungry. Eat," she said shoving a plate at him taking the card from his hand and standing up to discard it in the trash can by Fabian's bed. She returned to Eddie's side of the room a few seconds later she grabbed her own plate and settled herself on the bed next him. Neither said anything, they sat and ate. They simply soaked up each other's company. She had finished eating before him and waited patiently for him to finish. He finished a few minutes after she did.

"I'm gonna go put these plates in the kitchen, we still have two minutes before Captain Curfew's speech why don't we watch a movie slimeball?"

"Yeah sure," he murmured. She took the plate from him and headed out the door. She was just about to return to his room when there was a knock at the door. She debated on ignoring it but decided against it. She scowled when she saw who was knocking.

"What do you want," she snapped, at the blonde hair women in front of her.

"I need to talk to my son," Evangeline said calmly.

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you."

"I'd like to here that from him, himself."

"Look I don't know if you meant it the way he took it, but he really doesn't want to talk to you," she said trying to stay calm. She had a lot of things she wanted to say to this women, but stopped herself.

"You don't have the right to tell me that my son doesn't want to talk to me."

"He's upset. It'd be best if you left. Go back to your other family. The happy one. The one Eddie doesn't feel apart of. You've already pushed him out. You don't need to make it worse."

"I need to talk to him."

"No you don't. Not tonight anyways. Just leave."

"No. I'm his mother."

"Then you should've been acting like it. You called him a mistake, you said you regretted it. His dad said the same thing today. He doesn't need it to be made worse. Now I'm going to ask nicely please just leave. It's best for everyone."

"You have no right to decide what's best for everyone. You don't know anything."

"Maybe I don't, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. You can talk to him tomorrow, just give him some space tonight," Patricia said practically pleading with Evangeline.

"Tell him I want to talk to him tomorrow, then," she snapped, before turning on her heels and leaving his house.

"Thanks," Eddie said when she finally made her way back to his room.

"What?"

"I heard what you said and thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said settling back unto his bed beside him. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He then pulled his laptop onto his lap so they could watch a movie.

* * *

I'm working on a new time is love I'm just like I don't have the will to write. I have ideas just no will to write.

OKAY first of all I forgot Nina's grans name was Evelyn and I had most of this fic written with Eddie's mom as Evelyn but then decided I couldn't do that so if you see an Evelyns I may have missed... Can you just point them out? I'll go and fix them immediately. I'm a horrible editor like yeah.. I skim and bleh... That's why I could end up with a bunch of mistakes.

Anyways Eddie and Patricia are 17 in this fic yeah?


End file.
